


One Simple Act

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Farlan's quite the actor, Macro/Micro, Mild blood/gore mention, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervous pred, Predator!Farlan, Prey!Isabel, Semi-unwilling protective vore, Strong trust/loyalty bonds, faked/false malicious intent, gentle giant, safe vore, sort vore, uncertain yet trusting prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't unlike Isabel to get into trouble, though usually she manages to get out of it relatively cleanly. But when push comes to shove and things threaten her very existence, one simple act from one of her older comrades will put the trust between the pair to the ultimate test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Act

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to tumblr's Safe Vore Week. Covers the following themes: Loyalty/Trust, Hiding Place, Fandoms, and Circumstantial (may count under Magic and some Comfort towards the end).

Thin trails of blood lay on the dirt paths, the victim laying in a puddle of it limply, lifelessly. The startled cry of the other hadn't been located, it seemed- normally Farlan wasn't one to intervene in Isabel's solitary thieving trips, but the fact she hadn't come back this late on top of a defeated snarl... It wasn't hear for him to put two and two together in the end. _Come on, she has to be around here somewhere..._

Had anyone gotten to her yet? People disappeared in the Underground all the time without a trace- that much was true -though he'd be damned if he'd let happen to her. She had to be around, really- Isabel was too resilient to go down so easily and so seamlessly. He'd surely come across at least her body...

"Ay!"

Farlan jumped back in alarm upon hearing that familiar voice, retracting his hand to see where on earth it was coming from. Just judging by the small little thing brushing against his finger upon the words, there wasn't that much to guess at. And indeed, looking down, he found the exact same redhead he'd been looking for, her arms crossed irritably over her chest, her pendant clutched in one hand.

"I thought I told ya I could handle this by m'self!"

The strategist's shock softened, replaced with irritability reflecting in his eyes. "Yes, I can see that," he mumbled, carefully wrapping his thumb and forefinger around her waist to pick her up off the lifeless body. "Because we both know you've got no death wish whatsoever."

Isabel noticeably turned sour at his remark, though allowed him to place her in his palm even still. "What- and yer sayin' ya be good at stealin' right off the bat? It takes practice, y'know!"

"Yes," Farlan growled, "although unlike you, I didn't get myself into deadly situations all because I didn't want to swallow my pride." Cautiously, he lifted one of her arms up with his pinky, a look of incredulity spreading across his face. "How the hell did you even manage this?"

"I was after that thing," Isabel huffed, pointing down to a bottle on the ground, surprised even herself it hasn't been broken. "I thought it's be useful in case we had'ta swallow anythin' valuable without havin' to worry about it's condition. Ain't gotten a chance to test it, though."

Wrapping his fingers instinctively around the little redhead, Farlan reached down to pick up the strange magenta liquid. "Better to keep it if you went through all the trouble to get it, I guess," he remarked, tucking it away in one pocket. "And what happened after that?"

Isabel rolled her eyes in disgust. "'Member that newer band o' crooks 'round here?"

Farlan gave a short nod. "What about it?"

"Them bastards wanted to get somethin' from the same area, and decided they'd rather not wait on it. Saw me as an easy target, I guess, an' decided to take me on." The redhead's annoyance only seemed to rise at the nest portion. "They... Might've gotten somethin' there beforehand and figured it'd be easier to just... Use it to their advantage."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "So that's what shrunk you?"

"Maybe so, but I least got to slay one of them monsters! See?" 

It'd gotten to the point where this victory seemed to be the only thing that kept her from slipping into simple feelings of injustice. "An' I would've gotten lots more of 'em if I ain't so small."

Farlan couldn't help but sigh slightly at her words, keeping his fingers firmly yet gently around her. "Let's just get you back so we can figure this out and worry about the rest-"

"I thought you said you'd killed her!"

Farlan's words were cut off as the unfamiliar voice sounded from an alleyway not so far from where he stood; judging by the number heavy footfalls coming closer gradually, he had a feeling that person wasn't alone. Even still, he couldn't help but wonder how long it'd take for them to discover his presence, listening carefully to see if they'd come any closer.

"I thought you said it'd be easy, didn't you?! It'd just take a quick snap of the neck and that'd be all, but _no_ \- you had to go out of your way to waste our damned serum while you were at it!"

"It wasn't my fault- she was strangling me!" another voice protested. "If I hadn't used some of it, she'd probably taken out a lot more than just one of our comrades! She scratched you, didn't she? Don't think I can't see the blood dripping from it!"

"But unlike you, apparently, I'm not a wimp. A couple scratches from a brat like that doesn't have anything on me and some of my _real_ scars."

"Even still, chief, you have to see that girl's pretty dangerous, and seems trained rather well-"

A single look at Isabel's current expression could find her beaming at their squabbling, as if two distinct voices were trying to get their side understood, as the simple notion of being viewed as dangerous catered nicely to her arrogance.

"We don't have time to stay here," Farlan sighed, trying to keep his head level despite the desperation in his eyes. "If they come back and find out you're still around-"

"Hey! What's he doing here?!"

The blonde froze up upon seeing the trio of faces, none of which he could recognize from foes they'd encountered beforehand. Each one wore clothes too dark to truly reveal all but their faces- typical of many of the crooks and criminals in the Underground actually -making them seem all the more twisted of heart.

"That's one of the girl's companions, is it not?"

Farlan shot them a hostile glare, even still unable but to feel a twinge of fear spiking his heart. Oh, how difficult would it be to shake them off? If he tried to hide her, he'd be caught, and things couldn't possibly go well if he attempted to use force to fight them off, no- there wasn't a doubt in the world that she'd be crushed all too easily in such a brutal, almost barbaric manner.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." His tone might've had a detectable, startled slant to it, but he'd learned over time how to push aside the fear and make himself outwardly intimidating if he wished it; this time was like any other. Enemies deserved to see his teeth, really- and he wasn't afraid to bare them for such a purpose. "It's funny you act like you have information like this- I haven't seen the likes of you three around here whatsoever. Why would that be, if you were worthy of my time? Don't you have more people to strangle elsewhere?"

"We seem to have lost track of one of our rivals," one spoke up, probably the leader according to their confident, authoritative tone. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Farlan shook his head. "It's not uncommon for people to just vanish and never hear a word about them again," he stated, trying to keep his gaze level and pray they couldn't hear the shaken, unsteady beat of his heart. "You'd be wasting your time chasing your tails in such a manner, really."

The others didn't seem so impressed, raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Why do you seem so confident about this, exactly? Do you know anything about her whereabouts?"

"I don't even know who you're talking about!" It might've been a lie, but the urgency mingled with hatred made it flow all too convincingly. "Finding whoever the hell you're seeking out is your problem, not mine, alright?"

Perhaps it was a lethal move, perhaps, for he became suddenly aware of the eyes looking down at the hand at his side. "What's in your hand, then?"

The blonde's gaze snapped into apprehension for a few moments, then calming down to retain its steadiness. Was it better to simply reveal her, or keep her hidden until the last moment? Either way, they'd surely see to finding her out, and he had little doubts they'd discover the shrunken thug eventually if it meant they had to pry open his fist... Grumbling slightly, he unfurled his fingers, holding her out at enough distance to avoid getting her snatched up and tortured. "Is this who you're looking for, now?"

Upon the looks of the trio, grins ravenous for vengeance on their faces, the strategist sighed and allowed his grasp to return once again to pull her away. "I would've thought you'd have the sense to let it slide, then: if you're so determined to hunt down someone this minuscule and take them upon you as an enemy, you really need to reconsider your goals."

There was a short hiss from another member of the trio, stepping forward with all the bad intent in the world glittering in the eyes. "You don't seem to think so, now. Why would you have picked her up if you thought her a waste of time?"

The blonde heaved a sigh. "If she's such a threat, then surely you still need someone to get rid of her, right?"

The unnamed thug stepped backward at this, knowing he had them speechless. "Of course, I'm sure she wouldn't survive long out here like that- something would probably get to her easily..."

A small, devious smirk spread across the blonde's face, unable but help feeling the slightest bit more confident seeing as the enemy was caught by the tongue. "If you'd been thinking that way, you wouldn't have come back here, would you? I know what you want, and I'm willing to give you want you want if you swear you won't return in malice. You want to see suffering, don't you?"

From within his grasp, the blonde could hear a small, startled squeak, mixed with some sort of determination and fury. Much as he hated to think about it, perhaps it was better that she was playing along rather nicely- it'd make his argument all the more persuasive.

"Show us what you've got, then," another replied, the grin on their face too sickening for their own good. "If you think you'd do such a good job of it, let us see."

With his heart rate still out of order, the older thug allowed his hand to open up a little, getting one last glimpse at her before things would all seem to go downhill. Even still he knew it better than to protest, just hoping he'd be able to pull it off correctly...

If they wanted a show, they'd get a show.

The grasp around the girl tightened a bit; looking up, all that sincerity and compassion had faded from the blonde's eyes, left with nothing but hostility in them. Desperately looking around, the redhead searched for a place to run and hide, though found none- it was too difficult to try and jump off her comrade's palm, and even if it wasn't, she wouldn't make it with the group of crooks surrounding them. No, either way she was in trouble. 

"What the hell are ya doin'?!" Even in spite of her current predicament, Isabel couldn't help but ask the question in a steaming rage, pounding her fist down hard as she could on the palm of his own hand. At this point she wasn't only frustrated but utterly terrified; she couldn't do much at this size to get herself out of this current situation if Farlan had truly snapped, after all, and especially considering how immense he was compared to her small statute... Oh, things were destined to go wrong. "If yer gonna start actin' like that, why don'tcha just lemme go?!"

She didn't get a verbal response, just an unamused glare from the blonde; it was so uncharacteristic of him to act this way, to get like this... Sure, they'd fight every once in a while over something not worth their time, though it was always obvious there were no hard feelings between them. Even still, it was enough to indicate she was in serious trouble. Maybe it would've been better to let the criminals finish her off before he'd even found her...? Oh, at this point she had no clue.

"You've really gotten yourself in a predicament now, haven't you?"

At this point, she liked it better when Farlan was unresponsive- at least it gave her the slightest bit of hope, but this?! This was absurd! Even still, she was forced to listen to him:

"You couldn't have just stayed in one place, could you?! You just _had_ to bring a couple friends along with you to top it all off, didn't you?! This is the last time I ever want to see you do something like this- and in fact, I'm sure it _will_ be your last mistake."

"No what the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Isabel backed herself up on his palm, trying to push Farlan's fingers off her worriedly until she finally decided it was hopeless. Even she knew it was a bad idea to try and snap at him; not as if that stopped her from trying to sway him otherwise. What on earth was he planning?! The possibilities were more or less endless at this size: dropped, crushed, squeezed to death... None of them seemed like good ways to go.

A moment later, she could see a horrible, almost false grin spread across the blonde's face, the hand holding her jerking around as he turned his back on the crowd of other thieves. "Oh, I think you know well enough."

That was the moment, looking up hesitantly, she caught sight of a different spark in his eyes than portrayed in the malice of his voice: fear. Not just any kind, either: pure, absolutely terror, heightened a bit more than she was even used to him displaying. It was pretty well concealed from someone who didn't know how to look for it, though visible enough for her in that moment... Oh, she would've been damned if he was forcing his expression not to soften. That, combined with the ambient, anxious thumping and throbbing of his heart to go along with the nervousness displayed in his eyes- it was enough to give her clues what was actually going on.

_I knew somethin's up, now I all makes sense. He ain't mean it, nah he ain't mean any of it..._ The pieces were starting to form together, yes- it was horrendously out of his bounds to ever try to murder her- she was sure of it -though there was still one thing that remained to haunt the darkest crevices in her mind.

It was a relief to know he was still present mentally as the man she'd grown to adore, and yet, such an act wouldn't be easy to pull off without a sort of "punishment" to go along with such deep threats. Most other thugs would chase him down relentlessly if they knew there was still a chance to get rid of her, so either way, she had a feeling Farlan wouldn't be going his easiest on her.

What on earth was he going to do to satisfy the band of crooks, realistically, convincingly?

Isabel watched with mild concern as the blonde reached into the pockets of his pants with his spare hand, pulling out some sort of strange chemical. As it got nearer and nearer to where she sat on his outstretched, trembling slightly with the fear of where such an act would lead them, she realized it was one she recognized: it was the exact same serum she'd fought over not an hour before. "Whatcha gonna do with-?"

Her response wasn't met directly, though there were a couple notable gulps for a moment or two, before the blonde returned the half-empty vial to his pocket, indicating what was happening even through her half-shut eyes. A few moments passed, then she felt the strain of his grasp tighten uncomfortably yet not painfully... And as another few moments passed by yet again, she could sense the crowd getting nearer, feeling one of them practically breathe down her neck with anticipation, though Farlan's hand retracted from their reach at a relatively painful speed for the tiny thug.

" _I'll_ take care of it, thank you!" While the whole thing was more or less one simple act of false malice, the hostility in his voice was genuine. "If you'll just stand back and-"

"You really think you can get rid of that pest better than we can?"

The very sound of their words set him on edge, taking up a great deal of his self control not to instinctively tighten his grasp on the redhead any further. "Yes, actually. It's pretty obvious just by the construct of your group that you have very poor planning skills, otherwise you would've already been done and over with it..." Isabel cringed a little as that gaze, almost apologetic this time, fell upon her once more. "Allow me to help you all out a bit."

What was he trying to do, exactly? She didn't have time to guess, however, as she could see his lips part a bit wider than usual...

At this point, the tiny thug was still questioning whether it would be a good idea to skedaddle, right before she felt his touch a bit more presently. Isabel's stomach lurched a bit as she felt his fingers pinch the collar of her shirt and lift her up... Oh, it was even worse than she was expecting. Just looking down strained her enough on a mental level, unable but to help wrapping her tiny arms around his forefinger, attempting desperately to get away from the deathtrap of a maw below. 

Perhaps Farlan wouldn't ever hurt her intentionally, but this was his idea of a good plan?! This, this was insane.

The redheaded thug only further snapped to attention as she heard something roar and rumble from somewhere further down; the realization of where he was coming from was enough to send her into a near-panic. Oh, he was himself alright- she could tell that well enough from the height of the fear in his eyes- but right now, his sanity was questionable. It took her a few moments to fully register, then try her best to look him in the eye once more. Though not too sternly, of course- she knew how much trouble they'd both be in if he couldn't pull off the act. Even still, she couldn't help but cling a bit more persistently to his finger, trying to get a sense of the gaping jaws from where she was...

There wasn't a moment that she could feel safe like this. It was bad enough to register what was happening, but to gaze into the depths it was a million times worse. There was a sort of sheer drop from here she couldn't possibly express in words, forming from those mostly flat (although menacing all the same from their size) teeth, red, almost carpet-like tongue, all the way to the back of his throat. A single swallow took form beneath her, as if testing the limits of it all, pulling down some of the copious spit strands dripping from the roof of his mouth and pooling under his tongue. Nothing about it made her want anything to do with it, no- and yet, she had a feeling she'd have to go along with it regardless.

Surely, surely Farlan had a plan, right?

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest now, unable but to keep his gaze locked worriedly, and fondly under the surface, on his tiny companion. Even at this size, it was obvious that deadly spark wasn't gone from the tiny girl- though right now, only fear seemed to lock in her exchanged gaze. Fear and... Incredulity, disbelief. Even still he knew it was awful doing this to her, felt more than each and every inch bad for it, and yet with the crowd around options were limited. She'd only be an easier target on the outside... And at least she had a chance of surviving within. Grumbling with annoyance to himself, he gently shut his eyes as not to give his true emotions away to the public, quickly dropping her in at a decent angle to get her away from his teeth. The last words he heard her cry out were the exact, horrible thing on his mind: "Far, wait! It ain't been tested yet!"

Before she could do anything to get herself into a better position, Isabel could see Farlan's lips closing from outside, sealing her away in near-absolute darkness. The tongue beneath her has already started its task by now, feeling the slimy muscle curiously slip along her face and back, plastering her with drool. It was all happening too fast, really, finding it hard to even keep her grasp as everything shifted forward again; between the reflexive tasting, saliva and plush yet sweltering organic material surrounding her on each and every side.

The outside wasn't much better, honestly. Every time the blonde felt his tongue wrap around her he felt like smacking himself, and every second of it only made him feel like more of a monster. No good person- hell, not even a horrible, wretched person deserved this! -would ever want to experience something like that, and yet, here he was... It was hard to keep composure for some time, though the looks of partial satisfaction on the band's faces shot enough fury through his core to keep the act up. "Quit squirming, you damned pest," he snarled under his breath (though it came off much softer in pitch as not to hurt poor Isabel's ears, and the sound distorted a bit as he could only speak so well with his mouth full), looking around hesitantly at the crowd around him.

Isabel felt the blonde's tongue shove her against the inside lining of his left cheek; she'd given up on protesting at this point, simply relieved to be someplace a bit less close to that horrible, horrible throat surely waiting for her at the back if anything went wrong... Shaking slightly and trying to regain her thoughts, Isabel settled herself against the slick muscles, trying to regain her own composure. It seemed for a few moments it was decently tolerable here, actually; while the fear of finding herself somewhere much further down (and all the more dangerous) in the digestive tract never truly left her, it was calm enough as she was.

That was, at least, until she heard one of the enemy thieves speak.

"So, are you going to swallow or what?"

Farlan could practically feel his blood freeze at the very notion of what'd been expected, trying to hold back revealing the mortal terror in his eyes. It should be safe, really, to keep her down there, and yet... But oh, what other options did they have?! With a moment of complete and utter dread, Farlan gave a confirming nod, tilting his head back just slightly, allowing gravity to carry on the first bit of the task before the muscles took over. He could hear a bit of desperate grunting from within, then nothing for a little while as the girl began to slip down seamlessly. It was impressive really, to feel very little actual struggling so deep down inside his throat, able to feel her every place inside his throat until she slipped down his collarbone, the feeling of her presence all too obvious once her small form made it further into his chest...

Just because she didn't struggle didn't mean the fear wasn't there, no, though there was something overpowering it: trust. Even when she felt that beating heart pass her by, even when she could feel the tunnel of a throat ending, squeezing her through a small sphincter in the end, it was true: the only thing keeping her from tearing apart his insides bit by bit was truly the notion that somehow this would turn out for them. Maybe it was better to think like this, really, as she landed somewhat unpleasantly in a vat of dark fluids, coughing and spluttering a little as she took a few seconds to look around.

Naturally, it was far too dark to see anything in there. The fluids- no doubt a concoction of stomach acid, enzymes, and the very thing to keep it from activating - were about up to her chest where she sat, feeling the surroundings shift a bit and the slimy stomach walls constrict around her; just from the way in which they pushed in at her, it was easy to feel the slick, mucus-slathered flesh's folds running along them, indicating all too well it'd been hours since Farlan had last eaten anything. Though the most notable of all were the noises: ominous gurgles, small, tingly fizzes (thankfully harmless to her) debating whether she could be deemed as "food," tiny rumbles implying she wasn't quite filling enough to satisfy the blonde's aching, empty belly.

"Are you happy now? There's no point in your staying around any longer- it won't take all that long for my stomach to see to digesting her... Unless, of course, any of you would like to join her."

His voice echoed against the walls of Farlan's cavernous stomach, drowning out the sounds of all but the mildly worrisome gurgling that surrounded her. Never before had his tone sounded so dangerous, really, nor quite as loud as it was now; it only reminded her further where she was, really, especially with the snarly threats the strategist was making on the outside. The smaller thug shifted around a bit uncomfortably within, trying to figure out how to situate herself... It would surely be a small while before there was even the possibility of getting out at this point. It was hard to really make herself comfortable, however, when the seemingly neutral acids kept sloshing around, further slathering her in the icky digestive matter- it was repulsive, really, even if it wasn't dangerous.

But was she safe?

Each and every little shift and shudder she made within only set the poor blonde on edge. Oh, it might've been her fault to some degree she'd gotten into that mess to begin with, but that didn't mean that Farlan liked it one bit. One simple act had gotten him here, and it'd take one simple act to get him back out of it once more. He just had to keep the false hostility going, yes, just keep the other thugs from wanting to come back anytime soon.

_Come on, I just need to finish this off..._

Azure eyes locked in an aggressive stare at the others, reaching for the vial in his pocket once more, making sure to cover up the small label on it. "This stuff kills, you know. It'll only make your pathetic bodies easier to process. And I have the same horrible stuff you used to shrink her, too- don't get comfortable with any ideas I won't use it against you. You've wasted my time, after all, and I wouldn't be opposed to a bit more of a snack..." His gaze only deepened with hatred, going as far as swiping his tongue over his lips tryingly as a look of satisfaction swept his face upon the unnerved faces of the other individuals surrounding him. "Get out of my sight before you give me any ideas."

The group around him shifted their glances nervously from one to the other, eventually deciding it'd be a bad idea to mess with him- after all, he'd given them every reason to be wary. Without another word, and only a few grumbles of disappointment or relieved sighs at the thought of the redhead's demise within, they turned from that corner and headed back to wherever they'd come from. Farlan's eyes tracked them the whole way back, allowing a tense sigh of his own to pass his lips once they'd vanished from sight, redirecting his attention to his tiny comrade embedded in his chest. For a nervous second he waited, regaining control of his breath and placing a hand over his stomach, before he finally managed to utter something coherent:

"A-Are you alright in there...?"

There it was again- that same voice resonating clear as day around her tiny form. The fizzes had died down inside though the gurgling and now-present bubbling still filled her ears over top of it. Sighing some with slight annoyance, she situated herself a bit away from the slippery stomach walls, instead deciding to place a hand over them and give a quick rub to get her presence felt and known.

"Yah. But that was some pretty good actin' out there, Far- ya had me scared for a lil while there..." Her voice let off an almost unamused tone at admitting this, not letting off the slightest bit of fear or anything aside from mild worry. "They gone now?"

Farlan's eyes flitted from one corner to another upon her words, assuring there wasn't a soul around that would make things more difficult for them. "They seem to be." The blonde hesitated for a few moments, gritting his teeth at the realization of what he'd done. "And I'm... Sorry things got to be like this."

Isabel shifted a little in her spot, trying to at least get herself a bit higher out of the acids. "M' fine, ya oaf. I know ya ain't got it in ya to actually go 'round like that. But, uh..." Her eyes darted along the slick cavern, feeling the walls and floors continuously churn with a notable squelch to them. "When do ya think it'd be a good time to spit me out?"

Farlan stopped short, keeping his gaze further locked on the path around him. "I doubt it's safe out here, I'm afraid. I really don't want to... Keep you in there for very long... Though I have a feeling you'll just run into more trouble if you're out in the open considering your small stature..."

Isabel couldn't help but see the logic in this. She really wouldn't survive long if there were others around, it was true- and strange as it was, it was actually starting to feel relatively comfortable in there. The acidic sludge wasn't really worse than any other horrible concoction they'd lived with down in the Underground, and what with the bubbling, growling, gurgling... The place was like a double-sided sword, perhaps, but at least it was warm. "Yah, I guess yer right about that," she murmured, willing her small body to sink a little further into the soft, dense tissues. "I'll probably be fine a lil longer in he-"

It was then she felt herself silenced a little as the walls contracted unnaturally around her, feeling the one she was up against press in on her back and envelope her almost entirely. At first it made her curl up into a ball, but then the intentions and nature of the movement was revealed- she could feel it massaging her up and down, able to tell shortly after it must've been the older thug rubbing his stomach softly from outside, indicating he was still there and looking out for her. In an inexplicable way, it did soothe her nerves enough, settling in for what she expected to be a little while remaining in the blonde's belly.

"Alrighty, then- just lemme outta here when ya can."


End file.
